Welcome Home Dragonfly
by animcfly
Summary: Look at chapter 1 for the lowdown.
1. Looking Back

**DISCLAIMER**: None of the original characters are mine, they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers by the rights of contract.

The characters you do not recognize are probably my own.

FLAMES: I do not like flames, this is my fiction so if you do not like it then its tough, I did not make you read it.

REVIEWS: Please review, I love receiving reviews but not flames.

On to the main attraction.

The struggles of a new girl.

**SPOILER ALERT LOOK AWAY IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON**

The daughter of High Inquisitor Dolores Jane Umbridge has been transferred from Durmstrang to her 6th year in Hogwarts, which is also the 6th year of Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger.

Dragonfly Umbridge has to face anguish and threats from the many enemies of Dolores Umbridge but when she is rescued by the valiant Harry things change for the best.

Chapter 1

Looking Back

There was a loud bang downstairs, Dragonfly woke up with a start, not knowing what was happening around her. Slowly lifting the duvet off of her and tip toeing toward the door, she opened it up just a little crack. It was quiet and dark, her father usually left the hall light on when he retreated to bed a few hours after her every night.

Dragonfly lived with her father Kingslav, her mother had walked out on her when she was a 4 year old child, she remembered little about her except she had a very high pitched voice that sounded like a child's.

Dragonfly attended the wizarding school Durmstrang, were she was in the house Vincraven. She had received good grades on her exams every year and managed to achieve 10 OWLs. She was particularly good at Transfiguration and had taught her self how to perform animagi; she was an unregistered silver crested cockatoo animagus and could transform whenever she wanted.

The down fall of attending Durmstrang, she was an outcast. She only spoke the English language and was often teased by most of her class mates. Her escape was to study or turn her self into the cockatoo. She would sit in the common room of Vincraven and watch as the other students would pass her by, They would always try to touch her silvery plumage or stroke her golden head feathers but she would always fly higher up, out of their reach. They called her Craven because the bird always seemed to stay in Vincraven common room

Dragonfly returned to bed, wondering whether she dreamt the loud noise, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, tried to stifle a yawn and slowly sunk her head down onto her pillow. As her eyes began to close her bedroom door burst open, 3 figures walked in, one taller then the rest. She fainted.

That's the first chapter. Hope you liked it, I wanted you all to be clear about Dragonfly and her background in Durmstrang. I am also glad I kept you on a cliff hanger because It will be like that for a while,

Please read on.


	2. A visitor for Harry

Chapter 2

A visitor for Harry

It had been a month into the summer holidays and Dudley had found out about the fate Harry's godfather Sirius had endured. This Dudley took great advantage of.

"Aww poor peep squeak, no more family." Or, "Maybe you should go back to that freak school of yours, get your self killed so you can join your dear old parents and that escapee of a godfather!" Dudley had grown twice the size he last saw him the summer before, the summer he was attacked by Dementors a certain High Inquisitor had set on him.

How Dudley had found out about Sirius was beyond him, but he never questioned it. His mind was on more important things, like Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic now believed him about the night he saw Voldemort rise again, the very same night he saw the curse 'Avarda Kedavra' performed on a human. A friend that had helped him figure out the answer to the second task at the Triwizard Tournament. The same night he bought Cedric Diggory's body back to his parents, the day he became an enemy to the Ministry and to many people who would have rather preferred to think that the Dark Lord was still dead and could never return.

Hedwig had a busy summer also, back and fourth between The Burrow and south Africa. Ron had given Harry good news about what was to happen for the rest of the summer holidays, he was to stay at the Burrow as soon as Charlie had returned to Romania, which would be in a weeks time.

Hermione was on holiday in South Africa with her parents, in her many letters she told Harry about all the giraffes and hippopotamuses she had encountered more than once (this Ron was very interested in). The Order of the Phoenix was still going, now that more people believed that Voldemort was back, the Order was getting bigger.

Harry also had another pen pal over the holidays, Neville. Ever since seeing Neville in St Mungos, he had felt sorry for him, plus after him helping Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna in the department of Mysteries at the Ministry, they had become great friends. Neville was also going to stay at The Burrow along with Hermione and Seamus Finnigan.

One night, there was a knock on Harry's bedroom door, it was Uncle Vernon. This was strange because Uncle Vernon usually walked in without the slightest warning and it was usually to shout at Harry.

Looking up from his favorite book, Quidditch Through the ages, Harry felt his stomach turn, Uncle Vernon has never looked at him the way he did now (he looked like he was looking at his son Dudley).

"You have a guest Harry...Hurry he wants to see you now...he appeared out of nowhere...Hurry Harry!"

With that he walked out of the room. Harry looked at him, confused. Who was there he wondered aloud.

He approached the stairs, listening for any recognition of his visitor voice. He heard nothing as he reached the bottom of the step.

He slowly walked across the hall and past the cupboard under the stairs, he tried to look around the door without being noticed but his visitor saw him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so nice to have your acquaintance...again!"

Harry looked up in astonishment.

"Mister Malfoy?"

Sorry its kinder short, but I decided to leave you on a cliffhanger again. SORRY, I will update as soon as I can, please, please, please review. Oh and for people out there who is going to tell me that Dragonfly is a terrible name and that Lucius Malfoy would never turn up at 4 Privit Drive can stop right now because its my fic and it's the way I am writing it!


	3. You must be joking

Chapter 3

Its got to be a joke!

As clear as day, Lucius Malfoy was in the Dursleys' living room. Harry could not believe it, his enemies father was staring at him from about 10 feet away.

"Mr. Potter, I have sent for you. To take you to Dumbledore!" As usual, Lucius gave a little side smirk. His long hair was perfect and straight as it always was, well on the occasions Harry had seen him.

"Dumbledore did not send you, why would he send you when he has Hagrid or McGonagall?" Harry was determined to find out why Lucius was really there.

"Why Harry, you don't believe me? My, my Draco was right all along, you never listen to any one!" His smirk had appeared yet again, and his electric blue eyes stab at him.

"Why would Dumbledore send a Death Eater, to take me to him, to do anything? Why are you really here Malfoy?" Lucius laughed under his breath but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Mr. Potter, I do not have pleasure in chasing little boys around London. I did not want to this but, to mend my old ways as a Death Eater I chose to be the one who took you to Dumbledore, therefore you are to come with me!" Harry looked at Lucius in astonishment. He was no longer a Death Eater, but he still did not want to believe him.

"I'm staying here, thanks but no thanks. I shall tell Dumbledore my self." Harry turned to go up stairs but Lucius had slammed the door closed with a spell. Hary didn't know what to do, he turned around and saw Lucius start to walk towards him. The first thing that poped into Harrys head was to use magic, but he had had to many warnings from the Ministry. His mind was trying to figure out, how to get away from a dark wizard such as Luicius, but before he could think of anything worth doing, Lucius was getting closer to him, and had started to remove his wand from the cane he carried around.

"Cruci..." But before Lucius could do anything Harry had put a tickling spell on him.

"Rictusempra" Lucius fell to the floor in fits of laughter. The Dursleys were stood in the corner, shaking with their eyes wide.

"Uncle Vernon, run, he...he will kill you all, run before the spell wares off!" Uncle Vernon heard the determination in his voice and gathered Aunt Petunia and Dudley, they slowly walked around the spot Lucius was rolling on floor, laughing.

"Hurry, quick run!" Even though Harry did not like the Dursleys much, he did not want to lose the only family he had left, plus he felt they would welcome him and treat him like a human for saving their lives.

"you...hee haa haa..foul little boy....ha ha ha hee hee ha...I'll get you for this....hee hee ha ha hee... you better watch your back Potter...ha ha!" It carried on like that for many minutes, an Owl had arrived from the Ministry, he had used magic out side of Hogwarts, he had to tell Dumbledore about his encounter.

Removing Lucius' wand, Harry ran up stairs, ran into his room and straight to his desk. He searched for a piece of parchment and a quill. After finding what he was looking for, he wrote as quick as he could:

_Send help quick, Luicius Malfoy attack at Privit Drive,_

_Warning from Ministry for defence._

_Malfoy locked in living room, wand with me._

_Harry_

Harry quickly rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Fly like the wind Hedwig, please hurry"

With that Hedwig flew out of the window and out into the blackening sky.

Harry ran out of room and back down the stairs. Instead of Malfoy's laughing he heard nothing. He slowly opened the living room door, guarded with two wands and walked in.

Lucius Malfoy had dissaperated, Harry had forgot he could do that with out the need of his wand.

That is the next chapter, hoped you liked it.


End file.
